1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing an illuminating device, more particularly to a method for producing an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) illuminating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When producing a conventional OLED illuminating device, particles existing in the clean room may easily cause defects in the conventional OLED illuminating device and usually result in short-circuit between anodes and cathodes, thereby arising in damages to the conventional OLED illuminating device. Therefore, those who have ordinary skill in the art usually adopt a laser beam to burn out those defective portions in the conventional OLED illuminating devices as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,335 B1 and No. 6,747,728 B2.
However, the high-energy laser beam may cause damage to an organic light-emitting layer, and the anodes and the cathodes may still contact each other, such that the short-circuit may not be resolved. Besides, by using the conventional methods in the two US patents, burnt residues may fly in the air and fall on the OLED illuminating device to cause another short-circuit therein, thereby adversely affecting production yield for the OLED illuminating device. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a solution for improving the production yield when producing an OLED illuminating device.